The present invention relates to a carport and, more particularly, to a compressible and expandable carport.
A carport is a covered structure used to offer limited protection to vehicles from the elements. The structure can either be free standing or attached to a wall. Unlike most structures a carport does not have four walls, and usually has one or two. Carports offer less protection than garages but allow for more ventilation. Cars, trucks and vans greatly vary in size and shape. Current carports are not adjustable. Therefore, if one purchases a new car, truck, or van, the carport may have to be re-constructed which requires a lot of time and effort.
As can be seen, there is a need for a carport that may easily adjust in size and shape.